Rise of the Snakes
"What shall you have us do, master?" - Slithraa to Lloyd Garmadon Rise of the Snakes is the 1st episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Immediately continuing the story from where the first season left off, Sensei Wu implores the ninja to start training again to prepare for his brother 's return to Ninjago, but ever since Lord Garmadon has escaped, they have done nothing but play video games and waste time. Sensei lectures the four on "not putting off onto tomorrow what can be done today", saying that the four have not yet reached their full potential. The Ninja laugh, saying that they'll be ready when Lord Garmadon returns. Their meeting is interrupted by Nya, bringing word that Garmadon was spotted in Jamonicai village, sending the Monastery to a state of panic. The out-of-shape Ninja then travel to Jamonicai village to stop Lord Garmadon, only to find the sighting to be false and the fake Garmadon to be just his son who has escaped his boarding school for bad boys, Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd tries to terrorize the village to rob them of their candy, and threatens to release the "Serpentine " on the villagers, but instead is run out of town by the ninja. Before returning to the Monastery, Kai discovers he has accidentally taken Sensei's bag in the rush, and finds a scroll that tells of the prophecy of Ninjago; one ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja. None of them are able to contain excitement, boasting to the others that himself will become the green ninja. All consumed by selfishness, they try to hold a tournament to find who is the best of them all, and thus become the green ninja. Unfortunately, the idea backfires when Kai's sword starts an elemental fire which cannot be put out. Sensei Wu arrives and uses the Shurikens of Ice to stop the fire, before explaining the ninja must agree to continue their path to unlocking their potential before any of them will become the green ninja. Meanwhile, Lloyd wanders the frozen wastelands of Ninjago, upset his plans have gone awry. Mistakenly, he uncovers an ancient tomb containing a tribe of the real serpentine known as Hypnobrai. The Hypnobrai general attempts to hypnotize Lloyd, but his short size causes the general to seeing himself in a reflection, and letting Lloyd take control of him. The tribe is now under Lloyd's control, who sends them to steal all the candy in Jamonicai. The Hypnobrai use their power to hypnotize the villagers, bringing more power to Lloyd. Sensei senses the presence of the Serpentine and quickly alerts the ninja, who rush to the village and are able defeat the Hypnobrai, forcing them to retreat. However, Skales, the second-in-command for the tribe, hypnotizes Cole before leaving town, forming a scheme to destroy the ninja for revenge. After stealing the Snake Staff , Nya uses the anti-venom inside it to cure the villagers, but Cole remains under Skale's influence... Cast *Kai- Vincent Tong *Jay- Michael Adamthwaite *Mezmo- Michael Adamthwaite *Cole- Kirby Morrow *Zane- Brent Miller *Nya- Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu- Paul Dobson *Rattla- Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon- Jillian Michaels *Skales- Ian James Corlett *Slithraa- John Novak Trivia *The game console the ninja are playing in the beginning looks like a PlayStation 3. *The game played by the ninjas is actually a scene from season 1 in the US version. However, in the version aired in Germanin, they played LEGO Battles: Ninjago. *The name of the episode was given because this is where the Serpentine first return to Ninjago after being locked away for so many years. *Lloyd Garmadon thought that the Hypnobrai tomb was a joke when he opened it. *This is the first episode of the Rise of the Snakes series. *When the ninja first talk about the Serpentine in this episode, Kai doubts that the snakes even exist. Errors * When Jay says, "Why did you do that? why...?" You can see Zane's mouth moving, but hes not saying anything. Gallery Zane's dragon.png Dx ninjas ep.1.png kendo zane vs kendo cole ep.1.png|Kendo Zane and Kendo Cole. Green ninja ep.1.png|The legend of the Green Ninja. Kendo Cole in Rise of the Snakes.png|Kendo Cole riseofthesnakes1.JPG|Lord Garmadons shadow over the Four Golden Weapons. riseofthesnakes2.JPG riseofthesnakes3.JPG riseofthesnakes4.JPG riseofthesnakes17.JPG riseofthesnakes34.JPG riseofthesnakes35.JPG 185px-Ninjago-Rise_of_the_Snakes.png Mezmocroped.png ninjago sky ep.1.png Jamanacai village ep.1.png 180px-Cole_Without_Mask.png 190px-Lloyd_Garmadon.png 180px-Slithraa_Hypnobrai.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Television Category:TV Show Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes